


The Owl

by graceolina37



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this a year ago when the rise discord was still around, this is a crack fic and nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceolina37/pseuds/graceolina37
Summary: The cast of Stanton High Schools production of Spring Awakening runs into some trouble at rehearsal one day. The troupe works together to sort things out.





	The Owl

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t even worthy of ao3 but here we are

It was a normal day, one just like any other. Timothy had suffered his way through all eight classes that day, even though he just wanted to skip them. High school sucked. But alas, he had made it through the day, and now it was time for his most favorite thing in the entire world: play rehearsal. He had d codes to join drama that year after he had gotten kicked off the basketball team. He didn’t like to talk about that, though. They were putting on the musical Hairspray, and his mom really liked that one, so he though he would audition. He got the role of Mark. There isn’t really anyone named Mark, but Timothy thought that his character deserved a better name than “ensemble member”, so he gave him one. The director didn’t really go along with it though. Mr. Harburg was nice, but he wasn’t all buddy buddy. And he never commented on how good Timothy sang, but that’s probably just because 

 

Suddenly, a deafening screech rang out causing everyone to stop what the were doing.  
Everyone looked around for the source of the awful noise, but there was nothing to be found.

“What was that,” Michael said fearfully.

“Probably just the wind,” shrugged, somehow not caring about their imminent danger.

Everyone went back to their conversations as if nothing had happened. No one seemed to be worried at all.

“Guys, we should really try and figure this out,” Michael piped up, trying to make his friends see the reason that they had clearly lost.

“It’ll be fine,” Sasha said to reassure him.

But in fact, it wasn’t fine. It wasn’t fine at all.

The screech rang out again, this time accompanied by the motion of a green blur flying down from the lighting booth.

But, as everyone would soon realize, it was a much greater threat than any green blur. 

The infamous duolingo owl flew across the stage in a flash and started circling the auditorium. Scripts were flying everywhere and nobody knew what was happening. Screams could be heard as utter chaos broke out among the troupe.

The next thing everyone knew, the owl was staring to leave. It burst through the roof, soaring out of the new skylight. 

It became clear, though, that as it was leaving there was a screaming figure being carried away by its talons. However, the owl was quick and so the person couldn’t be identified. There was only a wisp of blond hair and the soft tune of a familiar theme song as the owl flew away to who knows where.

In the aftermath every stood in a stunned silence, unsure of what had just happened and what to do next. After a few minutes, Mr. Mazzuchelli walked in, 42 page essay on his vision in hand, and was shocked by the sight that was before him.

Everyone started talking at once, trying to explain what had happened.

“One at a time!” Mr. Mazzu yelled.

“Mr. Mazzu!! There was an owl!” Francis yelled.

“It wasn’t just any owl either!” Cheryl shouted 

“It was that green hoe who always randomly pops up in my notifications” Harmony said.

“And he took someone!” Lexi explained.

Everyone stated talking again, telling their own versions of the story, even though they knew they couldn’t be heard over the others. 

“Hold on!” Lou yelled, silencing the room.

He looked around, trying to figure out who was missing. He went over everyone in his head and dread seeped though him when he realized who was gone.

“Oh my god,” he said 

“What?” Everyone questioned

“Oh no no no no no” Lou ran his hands through his hair in stress.

“Mr. Mazzu what is it?” Sasha asked fearfully.

“That owl took Austin fucking Moon.”

———————————————————

That night everyone had gone home after the owl fiasco. There wasn’t much they could do until the morning anyway. But as everyone arrived at school, a question was on everyone’s mind.

“What do we do?” Annabelle asked once everyone was there.

“I mean, what is there to do? It’s not like we were great friends with the guy,” Gwen said.

“Yeah, I mean he hasn’t been popular in like three anyway,” said Lexi.

“How fucking dare you,” Simon fumed as Jeremy held him back. He had already gotten in three fights over Austin Moon this year, and he wasn’t about to let another one happen. Today was too crazy to let any blood be shed.

“Oh course we have to find him,” Lilette said, putting a hand on Simons shoulder to comfort him, “and preferably before rehearsal so Mr. Mazzu won’t be mad.”

“I mean, I know we were supposed to be watching Austin, but is it really our fault that he got taken?” Cheryl questioned.

“Well Mr. Mazzu seems to think so,” Jolene remarked bitterly.

“It doesn’t matter guys,” Lilette interjected, “We just need to find him,” she looked behind her to the corner of the room where Simon was crying as Jeremy patted his back “for all of our sakes.”

“But how?” Michael asked.

“I may be able to help.” Violet said.

Everyone gathered around to listen to what Violet had to say.

“There is a way to summon the owl.”

Everyone gasped and leaned in closer, excited that there was a way to get Austin back.

“But,” Violet continued, “ no one has ever been successful.”

“Just tell us how to do it!” Simon yelled desperately.

“You must something. Something very special. So special, you have to solve a riddle to know even what it is.”

“What’s the riddle?” Harmony asked, ready to solve this thing and be done with it.

“ You must say the word that’s is the name of a frozen sweet. That of a treat that does not come from meat.” Violet said.

“Guys it’s obviously ice cream,” Clark said.

Everyone waited for something to happen, but nothin did, indicating that ice cream was not the right word.

“What does that mean? That is doesn’t come from meat?” Sasha asked.

“Maybe that means it’s vegan or something...” Gwen offered.

“Wait. A frozen sweet... that’s vegan... Italian ice?” Maashous questioned.

Everyone looked around again, but alas no owl appeared.

“No, silly,” Jeremy said, jumping up on the table, “you’ve got it all wrong.” 

Everyone waited in anticipation to see what he would say.

“WATER ICE!!!!!!!” He screamed.

And all of a sudden, the gates of hell opened to reveal the duolingo owl sitting in his nest of fire.

“ You have found me,” It announced.

“Give us back Austin Moon!” Simon yelled hysterically.

“That I cannot do.”

“But why?!?” Francis yelled

“I shall return the teen sensation, when you practice your fucking Spanish,” said the duolingo owl, and then he was gone. The gates of Hell closed and they were left in the green room as if nothing had even happened.

“Quick!” Harmony yelled, “Someone get me a phone!”

“SHUT UP I GOT THIS” Lilette yelled out

Lexi rushed over to her backpack and pulled out her mobile device, giving it to Harmony.

Harmony opened up her email and clicked on one of the 300 notifications she had received from the past week, which took her directly to the app she needed to go to. 

Harmony rushed through the questions, completing them as fast as she could. Lexi dabbed her forehead with a towel, the pressure was too intense for her sweat glands to stay calm. She finally finished the lesson and everyone cheered.

Then, the green owl appeared again, this time with a blond boy at his side.

“You have done well,” he announced, “You shall have your teen pop sensation back.”

And just like that, the owl flew away once again.

“Thanks for getting me back guys!” Austin said as everyone pulled him in for a group hug.

“Of course, Austin,” Simon said, “I could never forget about you.” 

“Yay!” Jeremy said, pulling Simon away from Austin, “The troupe is back together now! I guess that means we can all just go to class!” 

Everyone shrugged and began to gather their things, ready to continue on with life as normal. But little did they know, their next threat was looming not far behind.

“What’s up guys?” Lou asked.


End file.
